


All I Want

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2003-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: We didn't see Justin go to the backroom until the end of season 1 and I always wondered what Justin's first trip to the backroom was like.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin’s Pov

 

I’ve been sleeping on Brian’s couch for two days and I am so fucking horny I think my dick will break off if I don’t do something about it. I can’t believe I slept at Brian’s place and he didn’t even fuck me. I don’t know what he’s trying to prove… That he’s got more willpower than me? I didn’t think that was a matter to be debated.

Whenever it comes to Brian Kinney, all my self control and willpower mysteriously vanish. It’s like he gave me a taste of heaven once and now he’s just teasing me, flouting the fact that I can’t have it. After two days of jerking off in the shower, I can’t stand it anymore. Needing some kind of release other than my hand, I head to the best place to pick up a trick - Babylon.

This time I’m alone; it’s a school night so Daphne wasn’t allowed to go out and Brian, well… Brian probably won’t want to see my face again for at least a decade. He’s so mad at me, and I can’t figure out why. It’s like he’s angry at me just for existing, for standing against that fucking lamppost on that fated night. But deep inside I know why he’s so pissed off. It’s because I’ve turned his whole world upside around, because I said fuck to his “never the same trick twice” rules, because I’m the one thing in his fucking life he can’t control. He can try to push me away as much as he wants, but I’m not leaving, I’m not giving up on the few magic moments he allows us to experience. I’m not just another trick, I know it, I feel it…

When it’s just the two of us, he can be so sweet and I can’t imagine him doing these cute things with someone else. I’m special… what we have together is special. Yes, I have to put up with a lot of his bullshit but it’s all worth it… He can yell at me, insult me, hit me, I don’t care, as long as I get a reaction out of him; it means there’s still hope. He deliberately tries to hurt me and he’s done such a fucking good job that I’ve become addicted to the pain. It makes me feel like a man. Like I finally understand what it means to feel, to love, to hurt.

The only moments I’ve felt alive this past week were with him, whether his dick was buried in my ass or when my heart was breaking because of the pain I felt while we were apart. But the pain has never stopped me. The more he throws in my face, the faster I’ll come running back because I know deep inside he doesn’t want me gone. Brian Kinney always gets what he wants, if he wanted me out of his life, he would have told me to get lost, I mean really told me, a long time ago. But he never did…. He likes having me around, he’s just fucking terrified, terrified to let anyone love him, terrified to be tied down, terrified to have feelings for someone.

But you do, you asshole, you do have feelings for me, you just don’t know it yet. I’ll show you how good it feels to love and be loved in return, I will Brian. If you think I can’t make you love me, well you’re underestimating me. I always get what I want, and what I want is you. I will become the trick that never left.

My cock is aching hard and all the naked men surrounding me are not helping. There are so many men looking for a piece of ass, it shouldn’t be hard to get my needs met. I mean, I’m a fine piece of blond boy ass, I can find a cock to fuck within two minutes.

But I don’t want any cock, I want his cock.

I want him to teach me all the things I still have to learn. I want to feel the heat of his body on my skin. I want to hear him roar as I make him come again and again all night long. I want to be under those blue lights again, my heart thumping in my chest, feeling like I’ve just died and gone to heaven. But he won’t give that to me.

So I’ll just settle for a regular cock to fill up the space he left, in my ass… in my heart. I know he’s going to be here tonight. I mean, its Friday night, where else would he be? I just want to find a trick and get laid before I see him, because I’m not in the mood to get my heart stomped on. Not tonight…

The second that thought pops into my mind, I see him staring at me from the other side of the dance floor. My heart seems to have ripped loose from my body and is beating in front of my eyes. Maybe it’s the poppers I sniffed a few minutes ago, or maybe it’s him… Our eyes lock and I lose all my bearings, bewitched by those beautiful hazel eyes. He’s drinking his usual double Jim Beam, but he doesn’t seem too wasted yet. It’s only a matter of time…

I wonder once more what he hides behind those mysterious hazel eyes. I wish I could read his thoughts, it would make things so much easier. But I’ve learned things are never easy with Brian. I’ve finally grasped that. Brian Kinney is like a trophy you win for having battled bravely, and therefore one you must fight for. He wants me to fight for him? Ok, let the carnage begin.

The problem in our relationship… God, he would kill me if he even knew I was thinking of that word, is that I’m too predictable. He knows he can have me, and what Brian likes most of all is the excitement of the hunt. In order to win him back, I’ll have to make him believe he lost me.

Okay, I’m a man with a plan, that’s good…

I keep my eyes locked onto his and nod towards a cute guy a few feet away. Brown hair, green eyes, nice body. He’s okay, but Brian just gives me a “you can do better” look. Of course I can do better. I had the best; I had you. All other guys are just substitutes for you. No matter how beautiful, talented or intelligent they may be, they will never be you. I’ll make you realize I’m the best you will find, I’ll show you that I’m worth breaking your rules for.

I scrutinize the dance floor to find a better one when my eyes lock on a real hottie. No need to cast an eye back over to Brian, I know I hit the bull’s eye, he’s exactly Brian’s type. But tonight he won’t be the one fucking that trick, I will and it’s going to happen right under his eyes. I’m tempted to wait for him to approach me, but that’s not a thing Brian would do. You have to be the predator, always in control, so I’ll make the first move. Brian taught me that, whether you’re a top or a bottom has no relevance, the only thing that matters is control.

I take one last look at Brian just to let him know what he’s missing. If he doesn’t want me, fine, but I won’t stand here waiting until he changes his mind. I’d rather fuck this little twink’s brains out instead. I lock eyes with the trick who’s going to be mine for tonight as I sway my hips to the rhythm of the music. I know Brian must be staring at me now, I can feel his eyes on me, wondering whether I’ll have the balls to do it. You really think I’m some little faggot, Brian, well just wait and see…

I’ve got the trick’s attention by now; he’s not even dancing anymore, just waiting for the moment I’ll decide to attack. I take a quick step towards him and in no time, my arms are around his waist, my eyes locked into his and my hard cock pressed against his groin.

“H-hi, I’m Nathan,” he stammers.

“Who gives a shit?” I coolly reply. I know I can say whatever I want to this guy it won’t make a god damn difference. If he wants to fuck me, nothing I’ll do or say will change his mind. I grab his waist tighter, lift him a little and turn him so he’s facing the other side of the dance floor. He thinks I’m just following the music, but I want to see the expression on Brian’s face when I leave with the trick. I want him to feel what I felt every time he picked up a trick in front of me. I want him to understand what it was like to see him fuck that guy the night I made Jambalaya for him. It’s payback time Brian…

Brian is leaning over the barrier of the first floor, watching us dance, grinding and rubbing our bodies together. He’s a real Peeping Tom. He gets turned on by seeing other people fuck; however, I doubt he’s appreciating what he’s seeing. I scrutinize his eyes for a glimpse of anger, maybe jealousy but I find only pain and sorrow.

Maybe I’m just seeing what I want to see, but something tells my little scheme is affecting him more than he’d like. His attitude has undeniably changed, his smile cocky a few minutes ago now seems fake, his body is tense and his hands are nervously clutching the barrier. Suddenly I feel like a shit for doing this to him, the man I love, but it’s too late now. I can’t let him think I don’t have the balls for it. Can’t let him think he can mess with my mind, with my heart with impunity. But this, the anonymous fuck, the loneliness, the coldness it’s not what I want. What I want… who I want is staring right at me.

I want to cry, scream, beg, yell at him for not seeing that we are so right together, that we are good for each other. I don’t want to be in control, Brian, I want you to rescue me. I want to feel safe and loved in your arms like I felt that first night. I don’t want the anonymity, the detachment of this stranger, I want the romanticism, the warmth of the words you whispered in my ear as you thrust deep inside me. I want you Brian; I want us. Can’t you see that? I know there’s no point in silently praying you’ll come for me, because you won’t. I know you well enough by now to be sure of that. So I’ll just settle for the dick in front of me, because you know he’s just a dick to me. You were so much more… you were a dick, you were an ass, you were a pair of arms, of hands, you were a mouth, a mind, a soul, a heart.

“Wanna go the backroom?” The trick’s voice brings me back to reality, as I was lost in my thoughts about Brian. The backroom suddenly doesn’t seem that appealing. I’ve passed in front of it a couple of times, and frankly it scares the shit out of me. But I’ve got nowhere else to take him to and I’m certainly not going back to his place. So I settle for the backroom.

I’m really not that excited about the trick anymore. I’d rather go home and jerk off in the shower thinking of Brian, but as usual I don’t listen to the little voice that echos inside my head. Anyway, I figure I’ve been a twat all evening, why stop now? This is what I wanted; well good, Justin, have it… it’s all yours. I have a last look at Brian as the trick leads me to the backroom and I’m sure all the pain, sadness and disgust I feel are visible in my eyes.

See where your little game got us, Brian? We’re both miserable as hell. I need so little to make me happy… a smile, a caress, a nice word. Is that really too much to ask? I know you’re happy with me, Brian. We’re good for each other and you know it, so why inflict this to ourselves. Why?

I look away. I can’t let him affect me like this. I wanted to play this little game; well, I burned my wings in the process. Tonight I just want the pain to go away, and the only way that comes to my mind is letting this guy lead me to the backroom. Letting myself feel loved, sheltered, protected even if it’s just a masquerade.

We pass the bar and finally get to the door of the backroom. I’m not even in yet and I can hear the moans and groans coming from inside. It feels like the gate of hell and I must force myself to take the first step in. I wonder - if I step in, will I lose my soul?

The smell is intoxicating: a mix of cum, lube and drugs. I feel high just taking one breath of air. There’s porn playing on the TV sets that are hung on the wall, but the sounds of real men moaning, grunting, coming replace the silenced TV. We walk through dozens of men fucking in every position, with sometimes 2, 3, 4, and even 5 partners at the same time. I thought I had seen pretty much everything after a week of fucking Brian, but I realize I’ve still got a lot to learn after walking into what looks like a giant orgy. But this is not how I want to experiment. I want to experiment in a bed with the man I trust, the man I love. I want him to teach me all the tricks to make him go wild; I want to learn how to please him. I want to become his personal pleasure slave, not some slut that gets fucked in the backroom of Babylon. But as usual I don’t have the guts to tell the trick to fuck off. When did I become such a coward?

We finally find a free spot and Nathan (that’s his name right?) chucks me up against the wall. He uses his knees to spread my legs and I’m glad I’m facing the wall because I’m sure all the disgust I’m feeling is showing on my face. Talk about being in control! I’m such a twat. What am I doing here? I’m just a kid, I’m fucking 17. Why am I trying to grow up so fast? But I suppose part of being a kid is making mistakes. Kids fuck up but their parents, their friends are there to help them. Except I’ve got no one to help me get back on track. My parents don’t consider me as their son anymore, and the man I love thinks of me as last week’s fuck.

I got myself in this shit and there’s no one to get me out of it. I’m alone. Maybe this - the loneliness, the fear - is the price to pay for living “my disgusting lifestyle”. I try to breathe as the trick’s pushes his hard on against my ass. He’s not being violent or anything, just a little rough. He probably doesn’t realize I’m so young. He’s pinning me against the wall, and as much as I want to push him away and get the fuck out of here, I doubt he’d really appreciate it.

Using one hand against the back of my neck to keep my body still, he uses his other hand to pull down my jeans and my briefs. I close my eyes hoping that this is just a bad dream and that I’m going to wake up in my bed at home. How can this feel so good with Brian and so wrong, so painful with someone else? He roughly pushes his middle finger inside me, and I yelp in pain. I force myself to stay still. I have to learn to take it a like a man, I know the pain is part of it. Brian said so.

My hole tightens around his finger trying to push it out, my whole body fighting against the intrusion, my whole body rejecting the touch of this man who is not Brian. He slides a second finger in and I bite the sleeve of my t-shirt to keep from screaming. He moves his fingers inside me, tearing my hole apart, stabbing me from the inside. It hurts so much I don’t even want to think about his cock. I’m probably the first fag on earth to hope his trick will be ridiculously small.

I try to move out of his grip a little but he just thrust his fingers deeper, slamming me against the wall. He doesn’t really want to hurt me; he just thinks this is part of our little game. I need to breathe, need to break free from this unfamiliar body crushing me. The sensation of being trapped is only making things worse, making me want to break free and run, making me realize how much I don’t want this. He finally tugs his fingers out of me and I sigh in relief, until I hear the tear of a condom wrapper. Oh God, I’ve got to get out of here. I can’t take him, I won’t be able to handle it. Suddenly I feel the head of his cock against my hole and panic overtakes me. I’m fucked…

He’s just about to jab his cock deep inside of me when I hear a familiar voice.

“Fuck off,” it growls.

“What? You’re kidding right?” the trick says incredulously.

“You heard me. Fuck off. Leave him alone.”

Oh thank God, it’s Brian. Everything will be alright now. Finally I’m not alone anymore, he’s here with me. I needed him more than ever before and he was there to rescue me. I’m safe in his arms. He’ll take me out of the depths of this hell and carry me back to the surface.

Brian’s Pov

I don’t know what made me run after him in the backroom. At first I fought the urge to follow him, remembering the words I said to Mikey only a few days ago. “Don’t run after him, don’t ever run after anyone”.

But I couldn’t handle the look of fear and pain he gave me as he entered the back room, couldn’t bear the thought of him in the backroom getting his ass roughly fucked. His ass is mine, my territory, and I don’t want anyone to ever hurt it or treat it badly. I didn’t take all those precautions with him, making it wonderful for him, to have some stupid trick fuck it all up. I remember my first night in a backroom getting my hole pierced by an unfamiliar dick - the fear, the pain, the shame… What happened in that backroom traumatized me for years, and the scars haven’t disappeared, they probably never will. Since those nights I haven’t let any dick near my hole... it brings up to many memories. A finger, a tongue occasionally, but dicks have been banned forever.

He’s so naïve, so innocent, he doesn’t have a clue what really goes on in there. And if things went wrong in there, I don’t think I could live with the guilt of knowing I’m the one who triggered it, I’m the one who shoved him in the arms of that trick. I rush down the stairs, my mind filling with imaginary scenarios of what could be happening to him. I can’t believe it, I actually care about what happens to him…that fucking kid is not my responsibility. But maybe it’s kind of reassuring to have something remind me that I’m not the uncaring shit I pretend to be. It’s good to know someone actually expects something from me, who believes I can do something other than fuck up. And I mean the poor kid must be pretty disoriented, with all the shit from his parents and the way I’ve been treating him. Maybe I could help him a little until his life gets back on track, but just until then… Then he’ll have to go, because I don’t do this - caring for someone other than myself, helping people deal with their shit. Well, I must admit that he has been pretty brave, and he could use a little help. I wasn’t completely alone when Old Jack beat the shit out of me, I had Mikey and Debbie. Where the fuck would I be without them? But who can this kid count on? No one. Maybe I could let him use me as a life buoy for a few days - to help him, not that I really give a shit… Am I actually trying to convince myself? God, I’m pathetic!

I push away all thoughts of how much space this kid has taken in my life as I enter the backroom. I need to focus on finding him before he gets scarred for life. One bad experience and he will be fucked up for years. Remembering the pain, the hurt everytime someone touches him, makes love to him. It would be such a waste, he’s already so talented. Of course I’ve taught him a few tricks but I know such eagerness, such curiousity is innate. It’s been a long time since I saw someone with such a passion for cock. God, he’s going to be a fabulous fuck, he already is… That’s why I need to make sure he’s alright, to take care of him until I’m sure he can handle all this shit.

The second I walk in the backroom, half a dozen guys spring up out of nowhere groping me, trying to touch me but I tell them to fuck off. It might seem quite ironic considering my reputation and the place I’ve just stepped into, but I’m not here for sex. For once I’m not going to let my dick control my brain.

I wander through the backroom searching for a familiar blond head but it’s his eyes that catch my attention. The pain and fear that comes across makes my heart skip a beat. The look of pain I detect on his face is not an unfamiliar one. I saw it the first night we fucked. But as much as I hated hurting him, I knew I was also opening the door to unknown pleasures. I only saw that look once, and it was quickly replaced by one of lust, of pleasure and maybe also of love? But as I scrutinize more deeply the look on his face, I see another feeling behind the pain - fear. He’s fucking terrified. Did that little piece of shit hurt him? I swear if he touched one hair on his head (let alone on his dick), I’ll beat the shit out of him.

Justin’s pants are on his ankles and he’s wincing from the pain of the trick’s fingers inside his ass. That piece of shit is fucking up all the work I did with the kid. Being kind, gentle, and caring so that those first couple of times wouldn’t feel like hell for him. And here he is, trying not to scream as the little fucker positions his cock to enter his tight ass. I don’t want to see the look on Justin’s face as he slams his cock deep inside.

I turn back toward the exit, not wanting to see what’s happening down here. But the guilt makes me freeze. Debbie was right; I do have a responsibility towards this kid. I can’t let him almost get raped without reacting. It’s not too late to stop this.

Fuck my reputation. I don’t care what theses guys will think, I just want to spare Justin more pain, more sorrow. As usual my timing is perfect; I manage to push the trick away just before he thrusts in. He looks back at me with an angry glare. He probably thinks I want to fuck him. So I set things clear.

“Fuck off,” I growl.

“What? You’re kidding right?” he asks incredulously.

“You heard me. Fuck off. Leave him alone.”

I’m Brian Kinney for fucks sake. I can have anyone I want, even if he’s already getting fucked by someone else. And right now I want Justin. He’s still leaning against the wall, panting. I don’t think he’s even realized I’m here.

I pull his underwear and jeans back up for him and kiss the nape of his neck. His short and labored breathing tells me he’s gonna need more than a few kisses to recover from this. I rub my hand up and down his back to calm him down a little and finally he acknowledges my presence.

“Brian?” he murmurs.

“Sushh, it’s gonna be ok,” I calm him.

The trick is still standing in front of us, probably wondering what the fuck is going on. How can you fuck someone without paying attention to his feelings? One of the things that make me a great fuck is that I actually pay attention to the guy under me. I mean, the poor kid was almost screaming out in pain, and this little fucker didn’t even notice.

“Sorry man. I didn’t know he was with someone,” the trick says quickly.

“Yeah, well he is. So fuck off,” I grind out.

I lead Justin out of the backroom, holding him close against my chest and protecting him from the myriad of hands trying to grab him. I’m doing him a favor by letting everyone know he’s with me, it will prevent this from happening again. Not that he’ll probably come here again for a long time. I know it took me 10 years to set foot in a backroom again.

We pick up our coats in the checkroom and I button his up to protect him from the cold. It’s fucking freezing outside. And he’s like a fucking zombie. I know what will bring him back to reality. I shove him up against the jeep, trying to get a reaction out of him and press my lips hard against his. I don’t get the reaction I hoped for because he stays still, not even noticing the pressure of my lips against his. But I persevere, softly licking his lips. I know he loves that; he never said it but I’ve learned to notice what he likes, what he loves and what drives him wild. And apparently I hit the bull’s eye because he slightly parts his lips, allowing my tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. I lick the inside of his cheeks, his teeth and even slightly bite the tip of his tongue. He lets out a soft moan that makes me chuckle. I grab him even closer, wanting to feel his slender body against mine. All this tongue action has made my cock really hard, and I grind my groin against his so that our cocks will meet.

I open my eyes so look at him and see a look I know well. His eyes are full of lust. I know him by heart, in a minute or two he’ll me begging me to fuck him. He wraps his lips on my tongue, making up and down movements with it. Now were did he learn that? I certainly didn’t teach him that. I try to remember if I’ve seen him with a trick since we last fucked but the fast movements of his lips on my tongue are making it very hard for me to think rationally. He’s sucking my tongue as if it was my dick, making fast up and down motions and swirling his tongue around the tip of it.

Oh Fuck! I want to push him onto his knees and slam my dick in his perfect mouth. He’s so good at it. Just thinking of his full lips wrapped around my dick almost makes me cum. But I know he’s had a rough evening and he probably wants to go home to somewhere that feels familiar, not fuck in the alley of Babylon. So I break our kiss and open the passenger door. “Come on, let’s go home.”

He gives me one of his famous Sunshine smiles, and I let out a sigh of relief thinking that he’ll be okay.

Justin’s pov

When we stopped outside of Babylon, I was determined to forget sex for at least 10 years. The pain I felt in there, I never, ever wanted to feel again in my life. I could feel the gentle pressure of Brian’s hand on the small of my back, leading me out of Babylon and towards the jeep, and I was thinking of a way to tell him I didn’t want to fuck without upsetting him. But instead he just pinned me against the door of his car. Although that trick had shoved me against the wall of the backroom, the feel of Brian’s body against mine, his arms around me, all feels so right, so safe. He leans in to give me a kiss, pressing his lips against mine, our tongues not touching, just waiting for me to let him in. Slowly I part my lips, allowing his tongue entrance.

I feel the reaction in my groin the minute our tongues connect. Fuck, he’s making me so hard. And I want him to fuck me so bad but not here. He probably hears my silent plea because he opens the passenger door and tells me we’re going home. I know he’s only saying that to reassure me, but the truth is I have no home. My parents don’t want me. Brian doesn’t want me, or at least not all the time. I wonder where do I belong. Maybe I belong nowhere, with no one.

Brian senses my fears and places his arm around my shoulder, bringing me close to him. I may not know where I belong, but I know to whom I belong… I belong to Brian. My failed attempt at tricking proved it. Not only does my heart belong to him, but so does my body. And something tells me he likes this ownership he has over me, otherwise he wouldn’t have rescued me in that backroom. He wouldn’t have walked out of Babylon with his arms around me, claiming me as his. And that’s all I’m asking for, to be his. I don’t care if I’m not enough for him; as long as I’m safe in his arms, it doesn’t matter. As long as he lets me love him, it’s enough.

Brian’s pov

His pale skin looks so fucking beautiful under my blue lights, as if they were made for him. I don’t think anyone has ever looked so good under them. He’s had a rough night and he’s still pretty disoriented, but I’ll do anything I can to make him feel better. I ravish his body with kisses, licking every single inch, making him forget what happened earlier in the backroom. I feel him shiver under my touch. I love how his body responds to me. It makes me feel so special, so happy that only I can make him feel this way. And if I must be honest, no one makes me feel like he does, so loved, so cared for. All I want to do is hold him in my arms close to me, and whisper sweet words to comfort him.

I rub the tips of my fingers against his hole but I immediately feel his body tense. I don’t want to force him into something he doesn’t want, so I move my fingers away from his ass. He lets out a sigh of relief and I kiss his eyelids, letting him know I understand. But I know I can’t let him fall asleep with these bad memories. It’s like falling off a horse; if you don’t get straight back on, you might never ride again.

I gently push him on his stomach and straddle him, placing wet kisses all along his neck, shoulders and backbone. His body contracts under my weight, probably fearing what will come next. He acts so tough, trying to be an adult when obviously he’s still a little boy who wants, who needs to be protected and loved like anybody else. I whisper softly in his ear, “Relax, I’m not going to fuck you.”

No, I’m not, but instead I will give him the best rim job of his life. I spread his ass and let my tongue explore all around his tight crack. I softly blow on his hole, knowing he loves the feeling of my warm breath on it and he immediately responds to the sensation by throwing his hips back towards me. I know he’s ready for more but I want him to ask me, want him to understand that I would never do anything he doesn’t want. He bucks his hips at me and moans in a needy voice “Brian…..”

Fuck, I love it when he says my name. It makes every inch of my body shiver. I don’t usually give my name to tricks and they usually don’t give a fuck, but he uses it every time and it makes me so fucking horny. I get closer to his ass and gently lick his opening.

“Say it again.”

“What?” he asks, confused.

“Say it again.”

“Briaaaan…..”

Just as he moans my name, I let my tongue slide in his hole, just the tip, relaxing him, spreading him.

“Oh …Brian…..” he keens.

Oh fuck, his saying my name is making me so hard. I didn’t think such a small thing could turn me on so much. But with him things are so different, so special… I jab my tongue deeper and deeper as he moans my name again, letting his voice control the speed, the intensity and the depth of the movements of my tongue. I know he’s close when he starts chanting my name over and over like a bewitching melody.

I place my hand under his stomach, lift him up a little, and grab his dick. I pull on it a few times, lubing it with his pre-cum and then he shoots his load into my hand, screaming loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood. He collapses on the bed and rolls to the left edge of it but I pull him towards me, letting his head rest in the crook of my neck. I stroke his soft hair and feel him drifting away to sleep. My dick is still hard as hell, but it doesn’t matter, I can wait until he wakes up. Until then I’ll watch him sleep, slowly inhaling and exhaling. I’ve never seen anything so relaxing as watching this kid sleep. He seems so peaceful, almost angelic in my arms, and I wouldn’t disturb that for anything in the world.


End file.
